Nothing compares to you
by Full Metal Can
Summary: Three couples. Nine opinons. There's a different side to every story. [AlexisJaden SyrusZane ChazzAtticus AtticusZane AlexisZane JadenSyrus BastionSyrus BannerChazz CrowlerJaden]
1. I love him more: Jaden Yuki

**Nothing Compares To You**

**Summary: **Three couples. Nine opinons. There's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** All of these have some bit of shouen-ai or yaoi in it. So if that makes you gag or whatever, don't read. Oh, and chapter two will have incest, just to let you know.

**This chapter's parings:** One-sided Jaden/Syrus, Alexis/Jaden

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** This was requested by my younger sister: Linn-chan. Please read and review!

"Speech"  
_Thoughts_

**Reposted on 9-29-06: **I didn't change anything in this chapter, just the summary up at the top...**_

* * *

_Chapter One: I love him more_

* * *

_**  
They walked down the hallway, and he kept in place his cheeky grin while she smiled brightly at her boyfriend. They entered class and sat down, no one turned to gawk at the way they kissed and flirted so openly. It was normal now. Everyone accepted it. Everyone but Jaden himself. 

"No Jaden, that's the wrong answer."

"You're so smart Lex."

_But I can_ _teach him things._

"Thanks Jaden..."

"And your nice too."

_But he's shy,_ _and I can protect_ _him._

"And your hair is soft and nice looking today."

_But I can't entangle my fingers in your hair like his._

"Your lips are so wonderful! I just want to kiss you!"

_But his lips are perfect and when we kiss, they get big and swollen and he looks so cute. _

"You have such beautiful eyes!"

_But they aren't that rare silver color that sparkles when he looks at me._

"I love you Alexis."

_But I love him so much more._

**_

* * *

_Author's Note: **This was Jaden talking about Syrus in case you didn't know. Anyway the next chapter will have an incest moment between Syrus and Zane. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Brother, My Lover: Syrus Truesdale

**Nothing compares to you**

**Summary:** Three couples. Nine opinons. There's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Shouen-ai, yaoi, incest

**This chapter's parings:** Syrus/Zane, Jaden/Alexis, slight Alexis/Zane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue

**Author's Note:** Glad you guys liked this. Anyway I don't expect a lot of reviews for this chapter since it's incest. Oh and this chapter is a happy incest story, because _Butterfly _the annoymous reviwer wanted it to be.

"Speech"

**Reposted on 9-29-06:** Not to many things redone, I reread it and changed a few typos. Other then that, it's pretty much the same. Oh, and the title for this chapter changed slightly.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Brother, My Lover**

**Syrus's P.O.V.****

* * *

**

It's not only me. I know that for a fact.

If it's a problem of mine, then everyone has it.

Because they do it, too.

I bet he knows.

I bet he can feel it.

Just watch the way he looks around the room…

He's probably uncomfortable because of it.

Yeah, he knows.

But I can't help it.

And it's not my fault.

The others, however, are a totally different story entirely.

I've seen him in ways this people couldn't even imagine.

So it's even more difficult to control.

But I can't help it.

'Cause it's not my fault.

If it's anyone's fault, it's his.

His vibrant black-green hair that makes a swishing sound across his back every time he turns his head, which is a lot; his deep, dark teal eyes darting slyly around the room, as if unsure how to approach the cause of his disturbance without attracting too much more attention if possible; his perfect posture, his back straight and attentive yet still casual and comfortable, his hands folded neatly in his lap, sometimes rising to rest on the clean and tidy top of the school desk.

But, that's not right, nor is it fair. He can't help the way that he looks, but I'm sure that if it was any other guy, they wouldn't mind-the looks OR attention

But then again, he's not any other guy. No. He's perfection. Well, that's what tame fan girls call him. The rest of us call him 'sex personified'. Or is that just me?

He's shifting in his seat, as if unable to stand the interest he was gaining from the class.

I can tell.

I can hear him clearly.

After all, I am his lover, you tend to develop a feel for whenever your boy/girlfriend is doing something.

And if Jaden wasn't sitting next to me, snoring loudly and drawing my attention to him, I'd more then likely be turned around to lock eyes with him.

But I guess that's a good thing... in a way...

After all, to look at him is like drowning. All my other senses blur.

When we get together at night, I can't hear anything.

I can't hear the waves.

I can't hear the animals.

I can't hear…

"Syrus?"

I wish that I could touch his hair, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked…I've done it before…I told you I'm his lover. Even though everyone thinks he's with one of the Rhodes siblings, and that I'm in love with a card; that is not the case.

"Syrus?"

The bell rung, and the class was over. Crowler was still yapping, but I don't care. I turn around and my breath catches in my throat.

His teal/green eyes that resemble the leaves of a healthy tree seem to be looking at me and only me. When his eyes look into mine, I can only pray silently that they can see the amount of admiration I hold for him, the amount of care that I seem to have in my heart for his well being...

"Syrus?"

I can almost hear him speak my name, his calm voice even and smooth, comforting and gentle, never breaking and never stuttering… it's perfect, just like the whole of him.

"Syrus…"

There it is again, and I feel my heart melting into a puddle. How does he do it? His voice, it seems too real to be true… it's like it's actually happening, like he's really calling my name…

"Syrus, let's go." Even though his tone is clipped, he gives me a warm look from his eyes and I nodded, clumsily grabbing my things and following my brother out the door, past where Alexis and Jay were kissing, all the way to his dorm.

And even though Jaden still has a small place in my heart, I'm find with him being with Alexis.

And even as Zane kisses me, and slips his tongue in my mouth for the fourth time that day, I can vaguely recall that Alexis admitted to me that she wants Zane far more then she wants Jaden.

I'll have to remember to tell her that he's gay.

And that he's screwing his brother.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hello guys! This chapter was a bit longer then the last one. Oh, and um... I tried to keep this chapter happy, a whole bunch of Truesdale/Marufuji-incest is real angst-y. Next chapter features Alexis and her thoughts on Jaden and Zane. Please review! 


	3. Compersion: Alexis Rhodes

**Nothing Compares To You**

**Summary:** Three couples; nine opinons; there's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** All of these have some bit of shouen-ai or yaoi in it. So if that makes you gag or whatever, don't read. Oh, and chapter two will have incest, just to let you know.

**This chapter's parings:** Alexis/Jaden, Alexis/Zane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** Yeah... I'm finally back... sorry about the long wait. Anyway I'm changing this story slightly. The chapters will still be drabbles, but they're all different P.O.V.s on the relationships I've picked (Alexis/Jaden, Atticus/Chazz, Zane/Syrus). So yeah, I've added a plot!

"Speech"

_Emotions_

**Reposted on 9-29-06: **I barely changed anything in this chapter. I think the only thing I _did _change was the word 'Gomen' towards the end. I left it by accident and was too lazy to fix it until now...

* * *

**Chapter Three: Compersion**

**Alxeis's P.O.V.**

* * *

His eyes sparkled happily today, turning them an even brighter teal then normal. _Anticipation, hope, fear. _He walked over to the blue haired Slifer that he so kindly called with a small smile,

"Syrus." _Affection, ecstasy, enthusiasm._ He looked at him with those stunning silver eyes that I constantly find myself wanting, his wild, baby blue hair swishing at the tips as he turned his head from trying to wake my boyfriend. Jaden, who always seemed to be in a hyper-bright mood, looked up at Kaiser, while wiping drool from his mouth.

"Zane..." _Annoyance, bitterness, ambivalence._

"Jaden." His answer is short and quick, and he soon turns his attention to his younger brother. His hands fidget like when I talk to him, or used to anyway, and he shifts from foot to foot. _Anxiety, panic._

"Yes, big bro, what is it?" His voice was quite and soft. _Fear, shyness._

"You still want tutoring help?" His body stopped moving all together, and Zane was standing straight up, stiff. _Embarrassment, frustration, doubt._ My mouth dropped open.

"NO!" _Anger, disgust, horror, rejection._ Everyone's looking at me, and a bead of cold sweat runs down my face. They can't be alone anymore. I know what they do. Together. I swallow hard and chew on my lip as both brothers look at me funny.

"Alexis?" Syrus calls my name and I ball my hands into fist. I grab up a random paper and give a nervous smile.

"I was reading a note, sorry, continue." I sit down and watch them. I will never give Zane up. Especially not to his own brother.

"I don't think I can tonight..." Syrus lowers his eyes and Zane seems upset. His eyes are a dark, murky blue now. _Depression, regret, self-pity, shame, humiliation._

"Oy! I bet you couldn't teach that shrimp to add two plus two." Chazz and Atticus walk over, looking oddly ruffled up. Ew. Atticus sends Zane a small look and seems to get giddy. _Limerence, lust, loneliness._ Zane must have seen the look, and his eyes narrow at my brother who looks ready to jump him. _Emptiness, ennui, angst, apathy._

"Hey! I can do math, you jerk!" Syrus gives one of his cute pouts, and I smile to myself. Then I remember that he's doing things with Zane, and the smile slides off my face completely.

"Ah Sy, don't be so mean, I'm sure Chazzy was just joking. Right Chazz?" Jaden gave Chazz a small smile, and he glared.

"That goes for you too Slifer Slacker." _Melancholia, pity._ Zane sighed and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned to Syrus with slightly softer eyes. _Empathy, acceptance, envy._

"At least Atticus here is useful. To an extend."Chazz smirked as Jaden fumed, leaving me to laugh mentally at the way the two fought like brothers.

"You're so mean Chazz! And anyway Zane teaches me real well, so keep your big mouth out of it!" Everyone's attention was drawn back to Syrus. His eyes flickered to where I was hiding. _Grief, guilt, jealousy. _I lower my eyes back to the paper and Jaden yawns.

"We better get going, I'm hungry." Jaden drags Chazz along to get some food, and I wrinkle my nose. He better not touch him. Zane and Atticus leave as well, and Syrus starts packing up his things. I send him a look when our eyes meet. _Confusion, suffering, surprise._

"Sorry." It was a sarcastic apology. More then likely for stealing Zane from me. _Epiphany, regret, remorse._ Maybe it wasn't so fake.

Compersion is the love manifested when a person takes joy in his or her loved one's happiness with another person.

I call it delusional jealousy.

* * *

**Note:** I hope it didn't suck too much... sigh... I had fun looking up emotions and stuff though. I sort of rushed this one though, so it's not as good as my others. Please read and review. And for Banner, Bastion, and Crolwer fans, I'll be adding them to this story. As people with one-sided crushes. 


	4. It's Love: Atticus Rhodes

**Nothing Compairs to You **

**Summary:** Three couples. Nine opinons. There's a different side to every story. /Chapter Four: It's not a crush...it's love. I love you...I really do. It's love./

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Swearing, Limes, Yaoi, Shouen-ai, Student-Teacher relationships, Incest

**All Parings: **Alexis/Jaden, Syrus/Zane, Atticus/Chazz. Atticus/Zane, Alexis/Zane, Jaden/Syrus. Bastion/Syrus, Banner/Chazz, Crowler/Jaden

**This chapter's parings: **Chazz/Atticus, Atticus/Zane, Alexis/Zane

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note: **Okay... this one is about Atticus and his thoughts on Alexis' crush on Zane, his relationship with Chazz, _and _his own crush on Zane. Heh... I hope it's not too confusing. Anyway please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Four: It's Love!**

**Atticus' P.O.V.

* * *

**

I sat on a hill, overlooking the lighthouse where you and my sister stand and talk. The sunlight from the cloudless sky above shines down and give you an almost holy look. Even though I'm dating Chazz... whenever I think about you, my heart gets warmer.

It's a crush. That's all. A simple crush. It doesn't mean anything. You're attractive, and so, I'm just attracted to your body. That's all there is to it.

I always save you a spot in the Obelisk lunch room, even though you never eat lunch in there. I never let anyone sit in your spot, because it's yours. And I want you to know that I never stop thinking about you.

I look like a fool, don't I? Alexis told me she loved you. I shouldn't care that she's pinning for your affection. But even though I knew I already have a boyfriend, I ended up falling for you.

There's nothing I can do. My precious feelings are conflicting. Chazz is very special to me. And so are you.

The sun shifts in position, and light shines down on both of your faces. Your hair blows in the light, summer breeze, and a smile graces my lips. It was summer on the day we met, too. You didn't care that I was weird. You use to sit right up here with me, and sing random songs that came to mind. (1)

I even listen to her bragging, my sister I mean. She thinks that you love her. She thinks you're palying hard to get and will soon admit feelings of a grand love to her. It hurts meinside to hear her say these things, but I smile anyway. I joke and kid, and pretend to play matchmaker for her.

Why are you the only one I can't be with? When I think about that, and see you _laughing _with her, I want to drop off the earth. But I don't. Because I have Chazz. And he keeps me happy for a time. He reminds me of you so much. He doesn't even question to odd sighs I give when I see you.

Sometimes I think he knows.

Sometimes I feel guilty to make him worry over if I'll leave him.

Other times, I push the feeling away, because jealousy forms in me, and I see you hiding away with your brother. In times like those, what gives me support your picture. The one of us, the first day I came to Duel Acadamy.

I look at the sky, and it's bright and sunny. I'm sure that, if I had been more confidant in my feelings, I would have worked up the courage to tell you the truth. Maybe we'd be together right now, kissing in the warm sun.

I definitely won't ever regret the fact that I cried for you. I won't even regret that I've used Chazz as a make-shift replacment for you. I'll wait for you to notice my feelings. I'd rather be falt out rejected then have a false hope.

The sun is starting to set, and it's time for us to return to our dorms. It's not a crush...it's love. I love you...I really do.

It's love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm done! It might suck ass though, because I did this in like an hour. Anyway for the (1) thing, I just made that up. Atticus does act kind of _weird _at times...yeah... um... anyway the next chapter with be about Zane and his feelings about Syrus, Alexis, and Atticus. Please review! 


	5. Water Soaked Kisses: Zane Truesdale

**Nothing Compares to You**

**Summary:** Three couples. Nine opinions. There's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Swearing, Limes, Yaoi, Shouen-ai, Student-Teacher relationships, Incest

**Parings:** Alexis/Jaden, Syrus/Zane, Atticus/Chazz. Atticus/Zane, Alexis/Zane, Jaden/Syrus. Bastion/Syrus, Banner/Chazz, Crowler/Jaden

**This chapter's parings:** Zane/Syrus, Alexis/Zane, Atticus/Zane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** I've hit the story's purest couple, which is, oddly enough, the incest couple. In fact Zane/Syrus is going to be the only couple that won't have a lot of one-sided love. Anyway here's Zane's chapter. And it's full of SyZan fluff and semi-Alexis bashing...

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter Five: Water soaked kisses  
Zane's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I really should be at my room..." Syrus was a very easily frightened person. We stood in my dorm room, I had just finished a shower and I was doing my hair. My brother backing away from me. He was just there because I called him up. I wanted to spend some time with him before it was curfew, but he was so damn scary about being caught by our classmates. 

"Stay." Sweat's dripping down his face. I look into the side of the mirror to see his face is as red as a tomato. He's cute when he blushes. Unlike a certain blond that can't seem to take a hint.

At first I figured that if I ignored her flamboyant flirtations, she'd give up. Sigh, apparently that was not the case, as she still looks at me longingly and bats her eyelashes at me. Of course, Alexis is a pretty girl, but I love Syrus.

"W-what?" He sputtered out. Maybe he thinks I'll try and take advantage of him. Che, Jaden would more then likely do that before me...

"I said, "Stay"." I smiled and gently let go of my towel, turning around to Syrus, who was a lot closer to me then I first thought. His mouth opened, and a tiny gasp escaped when he saw my hand scrape over to his arm, taking his hand into mine.

My hands tingled slightly from the contact and his face turned an even darker shade of red. Things like this, I could never take control over if I were with Atticus.

Oh yes, one of, if not, my best friends. He lusted after me as well, or maybe his was genuine love. I couldn't tell between the two when it came to the Rhodes. Although I am quite happy at the fact that he doesn't flirt like his sister or do outrageous things to gather my attention.

My hand continued moving up Syrus' arm though, and up the sleeve of his blazer. My hand stopped finally above his elbow, and I dragged it back down, slowly, my fingertips glazing my skin. He turned stiff and his smaller body wouldn't move. I sighed.

I took my hands and wrapped them around his wrists, and took his arms, and wrapped them around my waist. I leaned forward, my lips centimeters from his ear.

"Don't be scared." I felt him shiver under me and I leaned forward even more, towards his lips this time. Shyly, he titled his head upwards and captured my lips, kissing them softly. He pulled away just as shyly and released my waist.

"Brother..." He said, moving away from me. "I really have to go, Jay's going to be wondering where I am..." He said, standing up clumsily. He looked back up to see me looking at him, emotionless. I turned away, facing the mirror once more.

He backed up out of the bathroom, and then turned and walked to the front door. I stopped moving and was about tell him to stay, again. His hand was already around the door knob.

Did I really want him to leave?

I couldn't question it any further. Syrus had already scrambled to the door and left to his dorm. His face was still in my mind.

What I would give to have him tenderly kiss me like that always.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, after forever and three days, I've finished this chapter. It's all fluffy just for you Zane/Syrus fans! Next chapter will be centered around Banner! (He's my fav character!). 

Oh, and about the whole, Alexis doing outragous things to get Zane's attention, that's not true... this was at first going to be a story in Yami's point of view and Alexis was at first Anzu/Tea and in the manga she did a lot of crazy stuff to get his attention. I couldn't find anything better to replace that part with, so um... sorry Asuka fans...


	6. Heat: Lyman Banner

**Nothing Compares to You**

**Summary:** Three couples. Nine opinions. There's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Swearing, Limes, Yaoi, Shouen-ai, Student-Teacher relationships, Incest

**Parings:** Alexis/Jaden, Syrus/Zane, Atticus/Chazz. Atticus/Zane, Alexis/Zane, Jaden/Syrus. Bastion/Syrus, Banner/Chazz, Crowler/Jaden

**This chapter's parings:** Banner/Chazz

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is all about Banner/Chazz. Yes... they are going to at least kiss. Why? Because they look hot together.

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter Six: Heat  
Reader's P.O.V.**

* * *

The infirmary was empty, save two figures. One was an semi-feverish Chazz Princeton, sleeping on a cot. The other was his teacher, Lyman Banner, who sat on a chair next to the obsidian haired boy, Pharaoh, for once, out of his grasp. It had to be the middle of summer, and unfortunately, the infirmary was one of the rare places other then the Slyfer dorms that did not have air conditioning. 

Sweating heavily, the professor stood up and started to unbutton his white top. _(Heh, what can I say? Fan service for myself?)_

Chazz slowly opened his stormy eyes, rubbing them with his balled fists. He turned over, feeling a hard surface under him. He was about to curse at the air for having to sleep on the hard, blanket less cot, when the sight in front of him froze his words.

Lyman was pulling his shirt down to expose his pale shoulders and back to the awe-struck Princeton. Chazz's brain told him to look away, but he couldn't.

Finally, Lyman turned around, then raised his eyebrows, surprised to find the teen awake so soon. He sat back down and smiled broadly at his student.

"Nice to see your awake, Chazz," Banner said, his German accent thick and rich. He leaned forward, and instinctively, Chazz leaned back. Seeing sweat drip down the his face, Banner said, "You look hot, Chazz."

Chazz's eyes widened. Did that just come out of his teacher's mouth? There was absolutely no way...his teacher couldn't think he was hot! Lyman laughed loudly at his expression, and pulled Chazz up off the cot, grabbing his hand.

"I mean, you look hot, as in, burning up in this heat. I suppose that's why you passed out." The black haired man said, and Chazz let go of the breath he was holding, but couldn't help but wish he was talking about what he had first assumed.

Banner dragged Chazz out of the medical room and down towards the shack that was the Slyfer dorm. Chazz numbly followed, focused on what he could see of his professor's still exposed chest. They didn't go up the stairs to Chazz's room, instead they went to the lower room that belonged to Lyman himself.

"Why didn't you just bring me here before." Chazz said, glaring. Banner smiled widely and looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow.

"You honestly want to sleep in a bed with me?" Banner asked as Chazz blushed a deep, bright red.

"N-no! Of course not but that cot was uncomfortable, okay!" He shouted as Banner sat down on his bed, Chazz following suit since he didn't feel right just standing there. His hand dropped on top of Banner's and Chazz looked down at it and then up at his professor, blushing. Banner blushed too, and retracted his lightening quick

"You know what? This is weird, I'm going to my room!" Chazz said as he stood up and started walking to the door. Being the gentleman he was, Banner walked over to the door as well and opened it for the ex-Obelisk boy.

"Try to get plenty of rest Chazz." He said, and leaned down, and kissed Chazz slightly on the lips, then closed the door, but stopped midway as Pharaoh came waltzing in, meowing.

Chazz moved his hand up to touch his lips, then shook his head and walked away. This heat was seriously making him delusional...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Squeals loudly. I just love Banner! Okay... serious time, please review this! But anyways the next chapter I'll finally be getting to The Chazz! (Squeals again) Chazz is my second favorite character, just because he has a funny voice in the dub... oh and yes... the fan service to myself... um... sorry? I'm just to much of a fan girl n.n. 


	7. Personal: Chazz Princeton

**Nothing Compares to You**

**Summary:** Three couples. Nine opinions. There's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Swearing, Limes, Yaoi, Shouen-ai, Student-Teacher relationships, Incest

**Parings:** Alexis/Jaden, Syrus/Zane, Atticus/Chazz. Atticus/Zane, Alexis/Zane, Jaden/Syrus. Bastion/Syrus, Banner/Chazz, Crowler/Jaden

**This chapter's parings:** Chazz/Atticus, a refrence to Atticus/Zane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** Because Chazz is so wonderfuly sexy, I've made his chapter more humorous then the angsty ones I have planned ahead. Anyway, Chazz is a pretty faithful guy... sort of... if you ignore the kiss from last chapter. So this is like, when he gets to his room after he was with Banner. (Gives Fangirl Squeal) Yay! Atticus/Chazz fluff.

"Speech"

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Personal  
Chazz's P.O.V.

* * *

**

My lips tingled still as I numbly made my way to my room. Sitting down by my dresser, I didn't even care that my door was about to fall off the hinges again. I did however care that a tuff of brown hair was visible from where I sat. Growling, I slightly turn to face the intruder.

"Slifer slacker, I'll count to three and if I see you or any of your reject friends, I. Will. Kill. You." I hissed out as the tuff disappeared and I sighed. Closing my eyes, I attempted to block off the offending thoughts about Banner. Suddenly, from practically out of no where, Atticus jumped onto my back and started to hug me to the point of pain.

"Ack! Atticus! I'm doing homework!" He let go and saw that there was nothing written down on the paper before me. I read a question and quickly wrote the answer down, deciding to actually do work so as not to look suspicious. I heard him sit on my bed and the springs squeaked violently as he moved about. It was quite for all of ten minutes and I figured he'd get the hint that I don't want him here at the moment. I got stuff to sort out. Though I should have learned by now that ignoring Atticus does not make him go away. It seems to encourage him to stay longer.

"Need any help?" He asked, peering over my shoulder.

"From you? I'd sooner ask that Slifer Slacker for help." I said, not looking up. Okay, so that was a bit harsh. But can't he see I'm trying to do my work?

Surprisingly, he just does a shrug and flops on my bed, lying on his stomach, and watches me work. Ack, it's so distracting. I can just feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. Does he know? Is that why he's here? Waiting for me to crack and spill the truth?

I fidget in annoyance and thankfully he seemed to get the message and decided to look around my room instead. For some reason, Atticus jumped off my bed and lifted up my mattress. My eyes widen as he pulled out a light blue book with "Journal" written on the front.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked innocently. Son of a... I jumped up from my chair and lunged at Atticus, trying to get my diary back.

Shit, shit, shit! He can't read my diary! It has personal stuff in there! Hell, it has perverted stuff in there! Personal, perverted stuff about **him**! Sure we're dating, but that doesn't mean I want him to know I want to put whip cream... where it's not suppose to go... (ha-ha... I'll let you folks pick were the whip cream goes)

Atticus sidestepped me at the last minute, causing me to lose my balance and trip. With a growl, I got up and glared at him. Although by now panic has spread to most of body and it's more of fearful kitten look. Those... Ojama bastards are egging him on! I'll kill them!

"Give it back, Atticus!" Grinning, Atticus opened the book to the first page and read through some things before snickering. My face pales, what in the hell did he just read that's funny? He began reading aloud in a higher voice. How dare my own boyfriend mock me!

_"I'm such a fool, I swear! I was blushing like a tomato today. Every time I looked at Atticus I remember my dream...the one about us... in the library... alone... doing... things that under normal circumstances I would regret-"_ Oh Lord, I have to put an end to this, now.

With a loud war cry I jumped on Atticus again. Success! He wasn't expecting it this time. Ack, but he'd decided to be an insufferable bastard and refused to let go of my diary.

I can't believe he just read that! It's so embarrassing.

But…how did he know my diary was there? He didn't seem to be looking for it; he seemed to know that my diary was under my mattress. But I never even told him that I had a diary. Why would I...? Wait a minute... that damn retarded Jaden probably went snooping through my things and found it then and told Atticus! Damn Jaden! Damn my crappy door! And damn me for not buying a journal with a lock!

In extreme frustration and desperation - can you blame me? - I planted my lips firmly on his, watching as his eyes widened. His grip loosened on the book and he dropped it, wrapping his arms around my neck. Before I even got a chance to shove my tongue down his throat - contrary to popular belief, I _am _the man in this relationship!- my door fell down. And there, in all his grinning glory, was that monkey-faced oaf. He started laughing manically at us and I leapt away from the older classmate.

"Shut up Slifer Slime! And get the hell out of my doorway! What did I say about breaking my God-Damn door down?" My face was hot with a blush, and he was laughing harder. Atticus' lips twitched upwards in a smile and I glared at the ground. They would pay. They would all pay.

"Sorry Chazzy, I was just coming by to make sure you weren't passed out or something. You did have a fever from the heat. Ha, that's what happens when you wear all black." I promptly threw one of my school books at his head and the hyper active boy (who I suspect has A.D.D.) scampered away, cackling something about telling Alexis that her brother was 'getting laid'.

"Idiots, I'm surrounded by fools." Atticus, some time during my argument with Jaden, had stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled on my ear,

"Yeah, but at least I'm your fool." My heart twitched. I knew he liked Zane, probably loved him. But I'd wait for him to get over the Kaiser. I'm the one that's here, and I'm the one that kisses him and holds him all the time. I'm the one who will own his heart. But for now, I'll settle, just this once, for second best.

* * *

**Note:** Yeah... it sucks to me... well, the end does. Maybe I shouldn't do humor? I dunno, tell me what you guys think. Next chapter is Bastion! 


	8. Formula For Love: Bastion Misawa

**Nothing Compairs to You**

**Summary:** Three couples. Nine opinons. There's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Swearing, Limes, Yaoi, Shouen-ai, Student-Teacher relationships, Incest

**Parings:** Alexis/Jaden, Syrus/Zane, Atticus/Chazz. Atticus/Zane, Alexis/Zane, Jaden/Syrus. Bastion/Syrus, Banner/Chazz, Crowler/Jaden

**This chapter's parings: **Bastion/Syrus, Zane/Syrus

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm here to Bastion, and honestly, I couldn't think of what to write for him. I thought about it, I was somehow inspired on how to make Bastion act by the song "Shut up and sleep with me". He won't be as whimpy as Syurs, but not as confidant as Jaden, kay? Anyway if he's OOC, sorry.

**Chapter Notes:**

**1:** Yeah, you guys are asking about the Crowler/Jaden stuff, um... I dunno what I was thinking. I mean, Crowler _is _always stalking him. In anycase it will be a very, _very _disturbing chapter. I garenty that.

**2: **Mokiepuppy pointed out something I missed when I turned this into a multi-chapter fic instead of just one-shots. She (or he). They said that "It seems as though these chappies all go together, and are not just a series of stand-alone oneshots. But in Jaden's chappie, he talks about kissing Sy, and how great it is, and all that jazz. But if Sy is with Zane (yay!) then isn't that either cheating or not accurate to the rest of the plot?". Well, I sort of forgot about the kiss when I added a plot at chapter 3. So um... because you called it to my attention, it's going to be tied into the Crowler chapter.

"Speech"

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Formula For Love**

**Bastion's P.O.V.****

* * *

**  
What is love. Such a silly concept by most. But I think I'm in love, with Syrus. But is that good or bad? Maybe this whole thing's been a dream, and I'm laying in bed, and not watching Syrus while taking notes on class...

Love. Love is the great mystery of life. It means so much, to truly love someone. To love means to devote everything to them. It means to give and give to them without ever asking for something in return. It means taking risks. And you need to trust, love, and respect each other. Love is so hard to decipher.

But love is deeper than you might think. You must think it over immensely before you even think about saying those words. Love is a lifelong commitment that you must be ready for. You must be prepared to give your all to the person you choose. And they must be just as willing.

I, myself, know that no relationship can live just on that. There are certain qualities that you should look for; that I would look for before pursuing a relationship with someone. Trust, loyalty, empathy, reliability, love, and sincerity. Those kinds of qualities should be there, for a relationship to prosper.

You need to be able to trust your lover at all times. You need to know that they take you seriously and will do what you say without questioning you or your reasoning. You need to know that they will not play around and that they can be trusted to do what is right.

And you should also be very aware of where their loyalties lie. Loyalty can be a very important factor in a relationship. You must know that they will stay by your side and that they will stick by you through thick and thin. If they won't stay by you, than who will?

They must also know empathy. If they can relate to you and your feelings, you will understand each other. And their feelings and the bond you share will grow. Being empathetic is a good sign. They will love you and will start to understand you, purely because they can understand how you feel.

They must be reliable. You need to know that you can count on them to do something they say they will do. They must be able to take care of situations the right way and follow their heart. Most of all, you need the feeling that you can count on them to do something you can't.

And you would hope that they are sincere. Sincerity means that they will be kind to you. It means that they will never be cruel or treat you in an unkind way. If they love you, they wouldn't do that. They must also be kind. Being sincere means that they care enough to do what is right.

And most importantly, there must be love. You need to be able to devote yourself to them. But love is more. Love is wanting to never let go. Love is wanting to hold on to them and love them forever, with no limitations. Limitations keep love grounded. But if it's true, there are no words to describe all love can be.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Ugg... writting in Bastion's P.O.V. was hard! I wanted to make it sound as much as him as possible, but... I couldn't think of formulas for love, so I used a scientific essay type way for his chapter... sigh... please review! 


	9. Covet: Dr Vellian Crowler

**Nothing Compares to You**

**Summary:** Three couples. Nine opinions. There's a different side to every story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Swearing, Limes, Yaoi, Shouen-ai, Student-Teacher relationships, Incest

**Parings:** Alexis/Jaden, Syrus/Zane, Atticus/Chazz. Atticus/Zane, Alexis/Zane, Jaden/Syrus. Bastion/Syrus, Banner/Chazz, Crowler/Jaden

**This chapter's parings:** Crowler/Jaden, slight Jaden/Syrus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** I was trying to stall this chapter, but by the Gods, my sister is pissed that I haven't written Crowler's piece yet. _Shudders._ Anyway this will be the last chapter... I was thinking of making a sequel about like confrontations on each couple (like Chazz talks to Zane and Atticus about Atticus' crush on Zane, etc.). I don't know though, I'll do it if I get enough time. But a warning for this chapter, it deals with rape... please just... don't ask what possessed me to write a Crowler-rapes-Jaden-chapter...

Oh! And this chapter is set about a month or so before the first chapter takes place, and before Sy and Zane are going out and Jaden and Alexis are going out.

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Covet**

**Reader's P.O.V.  
**

* * *

**BAM!**

A body is thrown against the wall which makes the loud sound. The hallways are empty, and no one is around to hear what is going on. Sweaty hands fumble clumsily with a bag near a taller person's feet, grouping blindly for ropes, black eyes never leaving fearful brown ones. With the right hand holding the younger boy's arms above his hand, he carefully snakes his left hand around a thick rope. After struggling with the bonding item, he is finally able to tie his victim's arms together upon a tightly secured duel disk.

The boy's eyes widen and his trashes about, the restraints rubbing his skin raw as his captor moves down to tie his feet together as well. Satisfied with his work, he moves up in a much slower manner. The body fidgets and the teen tries desperately to escape. He uses his tongue to lick at the sticky duct tape that keeps him mostly silent. The man raises a finely plucked, blond brow before a smirk graces his purple lips.

He raises his hands and runs his long fingers through his future-lover's thick brown locks. He flinches, but his captor ignores his obvious disgust. Letting his fingers trail down the lightly tanned boy's cheek, the teacher gently pulls back the tape. But before he can scream for help, lips are planted down on his own full virgin ones with such force, he's sure they'll be bruised. Clamping his mouth shut in an attempt to keep the foreign tongue that was trying to push through, Jaden sudden yelps in surprise. Smirking, Crowler uses his tongue to lap away the blood that is starting to drip from Jaden's bitten lips.

Whimpering feebly, he wriggles around, trying to detour Crowler's hands from roaming to his pants. As if scolding a child, Crowler swats Jaden's hips and stills the boy instantly. Letting his fingers drag up from Jaden's hip bone to under the black turtle-neck (having already removed the kidnapped Jaden's blazer) and cross over the hidden skin. A shiver ran down Jaden's spine and Crowler cracked a crooked smile _(try saying that three-times fast)_. Lifting the black turtle neck up and above his victim, Crowler tossed it aside to a random area. Bending his head so it landed in the crook of Jaden's neck, he started to suck on the skin while letting his hands play with one of the younger boy's nipples.

A moan escaped Jaden's lips despite the fact he was utterly disgusted with what was happened. He tried to shift away again, only feel something hard grin into his hip. His face turned green with realization of what it was. He shifted to the opposite side, but stopped midway of pushing Crowler away with his other hip when he felt something pressing quite tightly against his pants. His face turned from green to a flaming red as Crowler pinched and rubbed his hardening nipples.

"Unnn..." Crowler let out a muffled moan and he removed his head from the crook of Jaden's neck to take in the sight of his work so far. He started from the top of Jaden's messy, ruffled brown hair down to his flushed cheeks and wide eyes; his mouth was parted in shock and his lips were bruised and swollen. On his neck was a red mark from Crowler's sucking and his nipples were pointing, erect. There was a more then obvious bulge in the younger boy's pants and Crowler smirked evilly at that.

Stepping forward once more, he instantly let his hands fall to the button and zipper of the white pants. Unbutton them and slipping a hand inside, he felt Jaden through the thin material of his boxers. Jaden's voice hitched and Crowler smiled to himself. Lifting his hand and sliding it slyly inside the boxers. Grabbing at the hardening piece of flesh he was elated when a loud moan erupted from Jaden's lips. Squeezing lightly he earned more sounds from the Slifer Red student. Letting go and sliding the pants over slender, sun-kissed hips, he pulled the red boxers with little 'Pharaohs' on them off quickly; real or not, he still didn't like cats.

Untying Jaden from the duel disk but still keeping his hands bound, Crowler pulled Jaden onto the floor so that he lay on his back and Crowler could be on top. Discarding his own clothing, he revealed to a fearful Jaden that Crowler was more then ready to finish what he had been doing for the past twenty or so minutes. Lowering himself down on the boy some-what, he licked a finger, which made Jaden cringe, and bent down quickly to plant another kiss on the younger's lips. At the same time, while he assumed that Jaden was distracted enough, he plunged the finger into Jaden's rear. Jaden's body with rigid at the intrusion and he wiggled, attempting to get used to the feeling. Crowler grunted and removed his lips from Jaden's, which had started bleeding again. Taking a second finger, he placed it next to the first, and after waiting for Jaden to lessen in his fidgeting, he spread the two apart in a siccors like motion.

"W-what are you doing?" Jaden said, studdering. Crowler postion himself, seeming to ignore Jaden's question. He gave a quick glance to Jaden's before grinning wildly and thrusting into the boy.

That night a loud scream sounded through the entire empty school building.

In the moring the classroom smelled like freshly spilt blood, but no one said anything. Crowler seemed to be in an ecited mood, he was humming and singing random bright tunes all day. Jaden didn't go to class. He stayed in his room, wringing his fingers and wincing everytime he moved. His body was sore and his tighs were caked with blood. He hadn't bother to wash up, he was already dirty, what was the point?

When Syrus came in to the dorm room with several assignments for the taller youth, he was worried when Jaden had only mumbled a thank you and waved him off. Timidly, the yougest Truesdale reached for the brunette, only to see the normally hyper boy flinch. Sitting down next to him on the bed, Syrus gently wrapped his arms around Jaden in a small hug.

No words were expressed between the two. Jaden turned to face Syrus and gave the small boy a look of gratitude. Syrus blushed darkly and turned away. Still neither talked. Jaden took his hands and cupped Syrus' face, forcing the two to look into each other's eyes. And like in some cheesy movie, the two kissed. _(Corny, I know)_ It wasn't hard, like with Crowler last night, but a there was enough pressure to cause Syrus' lips to turn a plush red.

"Jay..." Jaden smiled and pulled back, dropping his hands. Syrus felt his lips, they were swollen and a bright red.

"Thanks Sy."

When Crowler next saw Jaden, which was only a few days later, he was displeased to note that he seemed to be his normal self. He sighed to himself, if he couldn't get Jaden expeeled, then he'd have to injure the boy mentally. He snorted, really, what the hell kind of child goes to school two days after being raped by their teacher? He'd try again when the boy's ass stopped hurting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was hard... I wanted to be like half lemon half lime. A sort of not too detailed sex scene... but still enough information for you guys to know what happened. Anyway, please review, and rejoyce! I've finished this story! 


End file.
